


Chipping away

by Queen_Ags



Category: Akatsuki no Yona, Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, them torture lovers
Genre: Angst, Blood, Capture, Cult, Dragons, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gore, Interrogation, OC, Torment, Torture, Whipping, this gon be sad and good, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Ags/pseuds/Queen_Ags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hak and Jae Ha has been captured by a cult that worships the dragons. Hak was separated from Jae Ha and thrown into the dungeon. There the cult will interrogate him about the whereabouts of Yona and the others. Cue torture for days.</p><p>A fic that takes a look on Hak being totally, utterly alone, clinging onto hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Lightning

‘Hak the Thunder Beast, once a the general of the Wind Tribe. He was stripped of his titles after he murdered King Il and kidnapped Princess Yona. He was reported to have died together with the Princess. They fell off a cliff while attempting to escape the Fire Tribe.’ The officer looked up with a big grin. ‘I don’t think you understand how happy we are to finally have you in chains.’

Hak glared at the Officer and his two guards Whips and clubs were hanging form their belts,. He was fidgeting with his hands, frustrated with the chains. It was even more irritating that the lone torch only illuminated Hak. They could hardly be seen while Hak was the center of attention. He wouldn't mind it so much if he wasn’t the prisoner.

The cell they were in wasn’t much help either. The dirt ground and stone walls were covered in all sort of filth. Wet dust, mud, dried blood, hair, nails, sand and other unidentifiable elements. The stench stung, and hinted of urine.

Hak himself smelled of sweat and blood. It was his own blood. An unusual thing that troubled his ego. Bandage covered his lower back, absorbing blood. It had turned cold and gave an unsettling sticky feeling.

’Good for you.’ Hak said flat. ’You can now kiss my ass.’

’What we want from you is information.’ The Officer ignored Hak’s taunt. ’You were a general. You do know how these things work, yes?’

’Yeah, but don’t count that I’ll-’

’Given your reputation, we know you won’t spill anything if we just talk.’ The Officer continued. 

’You care for the Princess. Why else would you still protect her? Or is she paying you with her body?’ He smirked.

’Shu-’

’We could give you all the money, luxury and women you want. But the fact that you sided with her shows your devotion. Despite her being ignorant and weak.’

’Don’t-’

’You know what happens when bargaining doesn’t work.’

’Would you shut the hell up!’ Hak snapped.

They made no note of his outburst. The Officer motioned his hand forward. The two guards grabbed Hak. They dragged him further back. Hak tried putting his weight against them. It turned out to be futile. They pulled up his arms, grabbed a hook that hung from the ceiling and clasped it on Hak’s chains.

He cursed himself as his heart started to beat faster and a pool of anxiety spread across his chest. They ripped of his robes. The cold sent chills down his spine. The anxiety doubled at the vulnerability.

_This is humiliating._

He breathed through his nose and gritted his teeth.

_Focus on breathing. I’ve felt many kinds of pains. This is nothing._

Hak thought of times he had been injured in battle. He could already sense that this would be different. In battle he had adrenaline, and targets to focus on. Here it would only be one thing.

_Damn it! Why am I so nervous?_

Old memories Hak had pushed away took over his mind. Unpleasant ones. Mun Dok having a young Hak watch interrogations as part of his training. If the good Wind Tribe was so vicious to criminals, how cruel would an insane child-abducting-cult be?

’It’s simple. There will be rounds. Each one will be around ten to twenty. Between each round you get 10 seconds to start talking. In case it isn’t clear, we want to know where the other dragons are. We also want to know their relationships to one another, fighting styles, strengths and weaknesses. We won’t stop during the rounds even if you start talking. We don’t know how long we’ll be doing this but well… Let’s just see how long you last.’ The Officer said matter-of-factly.

Hak saw their shadows cast at the stone wall. The Officer grabbed a stool and sat down. One of the guards leaned against the wall and the second one grabbed a whip from his belt. They all acted so casually. This was just another day to them. Well, for Hak, killing bandits was just another day.

The shadow with the whip grew larger. The guard stopped a few steps behind him. Even if the shadows weren't there, Hak would've sense him. That tingling sensation on his back felt stronger and stronger each second. He stared at the shadow.

_Come on, crack the whip. Just do it! Just get it over with!_

The moment of waiting became insufferable. Time seemed to have stopped. Hak focused on everything and on nothing.

_Of course I can take it. I’ve been stabbed, slashed, fallen off of cliffs even! This is just a whip. And the guy is scrawny. My body is strong. I’m strong. This will be nothing._

The image of Mun Dok taking a step backwards and quickly raising and cracking the whip against someone’s back kept replaying itself. Even kind Mun Dok put his whole body into it.

Several seconds had gone, or had no time passed? Either way, the guard finally raised the whip and-

It was a loud crack. Hak felt the skin being blown open. The pain raced along his spine. It seared into his skin. His whole body, even his fingertips and toes tensed up. The air in his lungs was forced out. His body froze. Hak endured it silently.

_I’ve had worse._

Hak’s brain processed all the sensations despite him trying not to focus on any of them. The whip barely touched the ground before it was raised back up. It struck him again. Against his will he screamed. There were too many things at once. Air tingled on Hak’s cracked-opened flesh. The agony burned and refused to soothe. His lungs were struggling to breath. His whole body was tense while still shaking.

_I've had worse…!_

They kept coming. Again and again and again. It burned more and more. His hot blood rolled down his back like tears. Tiny skin flakes flew off and the flesh stung. The bandage got torn off, the wound split open. His knees got weak and he lost his footing. He dropped down, his arms stretched and the wrists chafed by the chains.

_Focus, breathe, breathe, bre-_

Hak screamed as the whip opened another line of flesh.

_F-f-focus!_

Hak’s mind couldn’t go anywhere else. All there was was the torture. He braced himself for the next strike and then-

It stopped.

’Ok, that was the first fifteen.’ The Officer’s voice felt out of place, like it wasn't really there. Hak’s jaw was shaking.

’Do you have anything to say?’ The Officer asked.

Slowly, the environment and the people around him got clearer. This was torment, but not enough to make him crack.

'Yeah, I’ve got something; go to hell.’ Hak spat. He took deep and loud breaths. The Officer sighed.

’This might take some days.’ He sighed and stood up. ’Get me when he starts talking.’ He exited the dungeon.

Hak forced himself to stand up.

’Look, man, we’re all tired and hungry.’ The guard who was leaning agains the wall said. ’If you say anything, just anything about the dragons, we can call it quits for today.’

Hak turned his head and saw the guard in the corner of his eye.

’They’ll destroy you.’ He growled. His back still stung but he was back to his senses, and pissed off. He rattled his chains and straightened his back, wincing. ’But they won’t get the chance. I’ll beat them to it.’

The guard with the whip snorted and smacked Hak’s back. Hak forced back a yelp and stumbled on his feet.

’Lady Jinju can defeat anyone. Not even you, the famous Thunder Beast, had a chance against her. And we caught Ryokuryuu as well. You need to get down from that high horse of yours.’

_Jinju… So that’s her name. She’s vicious. She parried all my attacks and managed to stab me in the back. Jae Ha was rendered useless from the beginning with that poisoned dart. The others would obviously have a difficult time with her. Kija should be able to hold her off. But Shin Ah and Zeno are there if things get real bad. Yeah, they’re gonna be alrigh-_

Hak cried out. Another line of searing pain appeared across his back. Sticky, wet streaks of blood and flesh painted his skin.

’Sorry, time’s up.’ The one with the whip chuckled. ’Time for twenty.’

Hak stood his ground and tensed every part of his body. He was surprised. The shock of pain didn’t throw him off as much as before.

_Ok, I know the drill. Just focus on breathing and think of something else._

The strikes continued. The guard had a rhythm. Hak stood as still as possible and closed his eyes. If it was predictable, he could ignore it.

-

’Hak!’

Yona came running towards him. Her hair was still heavy with water. Tiny drops on her face reflected the sunlight.

The Happy Hungry Bunch had gone days without bathing. They had finally found a spring in the thick woods they were traversing. Everyone insisted on letting Yona go first as always.

As she approached Hak she only wore the pink underdress with a towel hanging on her shoulders.

’What made you so excited that you forgot to properly dress yourself?’ Hak teased but enjoyed the smile on her face nonetheless.

’Hak, you have to see this.’ Yona stopped right before him.

She curled up her sleeve and held her arm up. She flexed her bicep. Shadows appeared and defined her arm.

’Look! I’ve gotten muscles! I’m getting buff!’ She beamed. Hak stopped and stared at her arm, then at her.

 _This was unexpected_.

He burst out laughing.

’That’s great, Princess.’ Hak chuckled and rolled up his sleeve. He flexed his bicep and held it against hers. ’Your arms are now almost half as big as mine.’ He said with a smug smile. Yona held her head high.

‘You’re built like a beast.’ She placed her hands on her hips. ‘I’m still convinced that you made a deal with a demon to get so strong.’

‘That is true.’ Hak nodded. ‘Which is why you should watch out for me.’ He leered.

He leveled his face with Yona’s. She looked a bit peeved but a faint pink painted her cheeks.

_Weird, I don’t often see her blush like that._

Hak didn’t think much of it.

‘Hak, I’ll have you know that I have four dragons at my disposal.’ Yona said with authority.

He started once again laughing. This time it was big and loud. He covered his mouth and his eyes crinkled. Yona looked down and folded her arms. She pouted. He noticed her being displeased and calmed down. He combed Yona’s wet hair back with his fingers, still chuckling. She was a bit startled by the sudden gesture.

’I’m proud of you.’ It was soft-spoken.

He locked eyes with Yona. Her cheeks now completely red. She opened her mouth a little but didn’t say anything.

‘You’ve become strong. You don’t need the dragons to add to your strength.’’ The corners of her lips tugged.

‘It’s all thanks to you.’ She said meekly. Hak didn’t want to smile but his face betrayed him.

‘It’s still you who did it. You decided to pick up the sword and got rid of your weak body.’ Hak said, wiping away a water drop from Yona’s face. ‘I’m lucky for having seen it.’

A small giggle escaped Yona’s mouth. She avoided Hak’s eyes but her smile was big.

‘Thank you.’ Yona said with a chuckle. She poked Hak’s cheek. ‘You smell terrible, go and clean yourself!’

‘I will, but…’ He sneered. ‘...first let me give you a big hug.’ He extended his arms towards Yona. She covered her nose and backed away.

‘Oh, no, you won’t!’ She threw her towel at him.

It landed and covered his face. Hak stopped for a second. He straightened himself and grabbed the towel.

‘Thank you for the towel!’ He smirked and turned around. He started running towards the lake.

‘W-wait! Hak!’ Yona despaired and chased after him.

She had to push her body to the limit in order to keep up with him. He abruptly stopped and spun around with his arms out. Yona unwillingly crashed into him and he locked his arms around her.

‘HEY!’ Yona exclaimed.

‘Finally, Yona, you ran into my arms!’ Hak teased with a giggle.

She looked up at him. Her expression surprised him. Her face was rather red, and the eyes and mouth flustered. They stared at each other.

_Crap. She’s really cute._

Her small body was pressed against his. He noticed it was sturdier. However her chest remained soft, maybe it had grown a bit? Hak cursed himself for the thought. Her violet eyes seemed innocent enough but he saw something more. Deep within, a flame burned with a passion. Hak couldn’t tear his eyes away. He owned his life to that fire. It had warmed him in the coldest and darkest of nights. It had scorched the enemies he’d failed to protect himself and her from. She was indeed a dragon in every right. The hellfire that had surrounded her again and again had only brushed against her scales. It could not kill her. Still, it was difficult to understand the fierceness of this woman. She had the kindest of smiles and softest of touches. Holding his arms around her made him only want to squeeze her tighter. Like the flickering flame of a candle, he wanted to shield her from the harsh winds. He wanted to brush his hands through her hair and kiss her forehead. He wanted to promise over and over again her safety.

‘Hak.’ Yona said.

‘Hmm?’ His mind was elsewhere.

‘You smell really bad.’

Hak snapped out of it and blinked a few times. His arms jerked back a bit too fast and he backed away a step.

‘Eehhh…’

She had caught him off guard without having done anything.

'I’ll go and wash myself.’ He turned around and was about to start walking.

‘Hak, my towel.’ Yona reminded. Hak looked down at the cloth in his hand, surprised that it was still there.

‘Sorry. Here.’ He threw it at her and she caught it with ease.

A memory of Yona, Hak and **him** playing with a ball flashed in his mind. The image of the ball crashing in Yona’s face gave Hak a giggle.

_The cute, weak princess isn’t so weak anymore._

-

Hak dropped to the floor with a loud thud. His body was heavy, limp, bloody and opened in places it shouldn’t be. The fall knocked him out of his thoughts and his eyes sprung open, looking at nothing. He heard mumbling, though he couldn’t discern what was said. For the pain made itself all the more present than before. All he could feel was the gaping, stinging wounds. His body was prepared for another strike. His muscles were tightened, his breath shaking and teeth gritted. No more came. He finally dared to blink and focus his vision. The torch still burned and the only shadow visible on the wall was Hak’s. He was lying on his stomach.

The tattered edges of his skin on his back were visible in the silhouette. He didn’t want to see that. His arms were stretched in an uncomfortable position with one of them under him. His legs twisted in an awkward way. He wanted to turn around. There was no energy left in his body to do so. The cold dirt ground numbed his chest and abdomen. The chilly air embraced his arms. The ripped up skin and flesh burned.

Hak found comfort, however little, in the feeble warmth and protection of his trousers. His eyes flickered and he tried to relax them. He couldn’t. It was more effort keeping them closed than open. His body was still on alert while his mind was trying to slip away. His tongue touched his lower lip. It was dry. The tongue felt around inside the mouth. It was all dry and his throat was soar.

A loud click from the cell door startled Hak. It opened and closed. Someone’s shadow appeared on the wall accompanied with light footsteps. He made the effort to turn his head around, facing outwards. It was a young man. The backlight made it difficult to make out how he looked like. He wore a simple tunic with a tight belt and baggy trousers. He carried a case. He put it down as he knelt.

’I’m sorry, but you will have to sit up.’ It was a feminine voice.

Hak squinted his eyes. It was a woman, despite the hair that was shorter than his own. She put her hands on his shoulders. They were warm and soft, such a stark contrast from the sharp and rigid whip.

She tried to lift him. She barely got him a few centimeters of the ground. Hak complied and raised himself off the ground. His back muscles were weak. He had to support his weight on his arms and one of them had fallen asleep. Hak grunted in pain during the whole process. When he finally sat up, it flashed white before his eyes and he felt light-headed. It stopped after a second. He slumped forward and dipped his head down. Every single stretch strained his wounds. He disliked that once again he faced the wall, not seeing the one behind him.

’My name is Eun. I will treat your wounds.’ she said. Her voice was like music after having heard his own scream over and over again. ’It’s no use trying to take me hostage. These people couldn’t care less if I was alive or not.’

_I didn’t even think of doing that... And she’s right. This cult is too smart than to send in a valuable and defenseless girl to me._

’Why?’ Hak muttered.

’Hm?’

’Why will you treat my wounds?’

’It would be bad if you got an infection that resulted in fever. Having you delirious renders you useless.’

Hak snorted.

_Of course. Though I will accept their kind offer._

’This will sting, please bear with it.’

’I’m used to it.’

A wet cloth made contact with his flesh. Hak hissued. The pain didn’t even compare to before but it was annoying.

’Just breathe and think of something else.’ She said as she kept dabbing the injuries.

_Yeah, like how Jae Ha’s doing being imprisoned. He’s probably going crazy. … She might know something._

‘What did they do to Jae Ha?’ Hak asked.

‘Who?’ Eun wondered.

‘Ryokuryuu. What did they do to him?’

‘Locked him in.’

‘What do they plan to do to him?’ Eun stayed quiet. Hak sighed.

’Can you tell me what you guys believe in?’ He tried a different approach. Eun shoved a water pouch in his face.

’Drink this and don’t get me into trouble.’ She sounded stern.

_Ok, she’s not dumb. Unfortunately. But she is considerate._

Hak grabbed the pouch with haste and necked the water. It tasted like paradise. Cold, fresh, clean, everything the cell wasn’t. It caressed his throat as he swallowed it. The final drop was gone too quickly, he wasn’t satisfied at all. He looked at the opening in the pouch, feeling that its emptiness teased him.

Hak twitched. A needle had pierced its way through a piece of skin. He felt a thin string running through his skin, giving an unpleasant tickle. Eun had begun the long process that was sewing shut his wounds.

’Thanks.’ Hak said. She didn’t reply. ’Really, thank you. I mean it.’ It was quiet for a moment.

’They’ll probably open up again tomorrow.’ Eun said. ’You know they won’t stop until you’ve given them what you want.’

’I know.’ Hak remembered the indifferent face of the Officer.

_He didn’t seem to be in a rush. Don’t know if that’s a good or bad sign._

’They won’t get it.’

’That’s what they all say.’ Eun said as she stretched the thread, pulling part of his skin back together.

They stopped talking. The burning in his back had finally gone down. He could relax his body. He closed his eyes. He didn’t know how long he had until they came back.

Nor what methods they would use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, I'll be your conductor for this fic. It will be a wild ride and I hope you're ready to comment as well.


	2. Day 2: Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protect your testicles, kids.

It was an awful night’s sleep. The needle pricking his skin kept him from dozing off. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the sewing. When he opened them Eun was gone and he was covered in his ripped off robes. He hadn’t even noticed the door opening and closing.

He nicked off again only to be knocked out of sleep by his body falling on the ground. It was cold, hard and sticky. Hak could only guess that it was his own blood. The torch had burned out. He drifted in and out of dreamless sleep. At one point he decided to stay awake to come up with plan. He sat up against the wall. Despite now wanting to be awake, his eyelids got heavy and closed.

Hak’s sleep was light. He woke up when the door opened. A pair of footsteps approached him. He was kicked. It hit him in the side but wasn’t too much of a pain. He made an effort to not react and to keep his eyes closed. Someone lit the torch again.

’Hey! Wake up!’ The guard’s voice was annoyingly loud. Hak didn’t respond.

’Is he already dead?’ Another guard said. It was the two from yesterday. The first guard kicked him again, a little harder. ’I know you’re not dead.’

_Shut up._

’Stop faking it!’ The guard yelled and kicked Hak hard enough for him to fall down. Hak still didn’t open his eyes.

’You friggin…!’ The guard muttered and knelt down. He grabbed Hak by the hair and pulled his face up to his. ’You know you’re only making things worse for you, right?’ Hak opened his eyes and glared right into the guard’s. ’Now get up!’ the guard growled.

Hak lifted his hands, chained together by the wrists, over the guard’s heads so that he was between Hak’s arms. Hak pulled his hands back and jumped on his feet, pulling the guard both close and up. His back was still hot and the sudden action put a strain on the stitches. That didn’t matter. He stood up and tightened the chain around the guard’s neck. The guard started gasping and pulling at the chain. He instinctively reached for his sword and pulled it out.

’Wait! Shinji, stop!’ The other guard panicked. The captured one didn’t move. ’Drop the sword.’ No one moved. After a moment Hak’s hostage let go of the sword. It hit the floor and Hak got a confidence boost.

_Just as I thought. They aren’t allowed to kill me._

’Let him go this instant!’ The other guard yelled.

’Get these chains off of me!’ Hak roared.

Adrenaline started flowing. He could sense the strength he had regained from resting, but it was temporary. He needed to rid himself of the chains quickly. The captured guard shoved his elbow beneath Hak’s ribs. It kicked the air out of him and he heaved. Vomit went up in his throat and went down again. Hak didn’t move. He pulled the chains even tighter around the guard’s neck. He could feel the lack of air by his sounds. The other guard took a step closer.

’You better be getting closer to unchain me.’ Hak threatened. The captured guard collected himself and landed a hit up the ribs. Hak retched and doubled down. He forced himself to stand straight but as he looked up the other guard was already right by him. The guard raised his sword and -

-

It hurt, but it was a different kind of hurt from before. A concentrated pain in the back of his head. Hak felt that he was sitting down on a chair. It was hard with splinters sticking out everywhere, pricking him. He slowly opened his eyes. It flashed and was blurry. He raised his head and blinked a couple of time. A blurry blob in front of him came into focus. It was the guard that Hak had held hostage. 

’Good morning, asshole.’ He said, wearing a malicious smile. ‘Since you gave us such a nice greeting, we’re gonna spend the whole day with you!’

The resentment was clear. Hak tried to move but his arms were fixed in place. He looked down on them. They were tied to the edges of the chair. The rope dug into his skin and it felt like the blood flow would be cut off.

‘We’re gonna have so much fun!’ Hak jolted forward and his heart skipped a beat. The other guard had jumped in from behind and grabbed his shoulders. A sick feeling filled his throat.

‘So, Big Boy, it’s time you learn our names. I’m Shinji.’ The one in front of him said. 

‘And I’m Kou.’ The one behind him said. 

‘And we’ve already had so much fun together.’ Shinji said with an unsettling smile. ‘I’m thrilled we’re gonna get to be much more personal now.’ He patted Hak’s cheek. Hak faced away.

‘We thought it is high time for you to start talking about Hiryuu and her hoes.’ Kou leaned over Hak.

‘You can’t break me.’ Hak glared at Shinji. Kou snorted and Shinji slapped Hak’s arm repeatedly in laughter.

‘Is that a challenge?’ Kou chuckled. Hak felt a lump sinking in his stomach but he kept his head high.

He saw Shinji launching a blow at his stomach. Hak managed to flex his abdomen as it landed. It hurt, but it was relatively mild. He huffed but restrained all expression of pain.

‘Captain’s right.’ Kou said. ‘This is gonna take time.’

‘Don’t matter.’ Shinji grinned and stared right into Hak’s eyes. ‘I’ve got all day.’ The low, dark tone sent chills down his spine.

Hak closed his eyes.

_Breathing. That’s all there is._

Shinji punched the side of Hak’s face. The cheek was pushed inwards and his jaw was forced open. The pain spread out across his cheek.

‘Your body isn’t indestructible, Big Boy.’ Shinji sneered. Kou grabbed Hak’s head and forced him to face forward. Shinji punched him right on the nose. A loud crack could be heard and it bent to the side. A cold, tight pain shot out.

_This isn’t so bad._

Shinji continued to punch him. It was all on Hak’s face. His nose was crushed, his lips cracked and his teeth stinging. All over his face skin was torn open and bleeding. One hit made him bite his tongue, releasing a sharp agony. He could taste blood. It made him sick. He tried to spit it out but a punch interrupted him. There wasn’t a single inch on his face that didn’t ache. He felt the skin expanding, swelling, heating up with rushing blood.

_This is kinda bad._

‘How about it? Do you remember the location of the dragons?’ Kou asked, ridicule hinted in his voice. Shinji stopped hitting. His knuckles were white and bloody. Hak’s vision was hazy and blocked by the swollen skin and the occasional blooddrop. He moved his face a little bit and it felt like it was falling apart. Like it was only held together by a few measly strings. His jaw hung open with the expanding, bleeding tongue poking out.

_It hurts. And it hurts a lot. But it’s nothing I can’t take. I just have to think of something else._

Shinji punched Hak’s throat. A tight pain gripped the throat and he choked. He stopped breathing and tried to double over. The ropes prevented him. He started coughing violently, saliva and blood spitting everywhere. His throat felt tender and ill. He wheezed.

‘Does that remind you of where they are?’ Kou mocked. Hak gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

 _I’ll take this. It doesn’t matter as long it is to protect them._  

The punches had no rhythm, and hit his body randomly. It had become hard to breathe and if he moved it would hurt more. It was clear that they wanted his mind to be present. They talked to him constantly. 

Hak tried to retreat his conscious. He tried to focus on that one white dot he saw with his eyes closed. He wished all he could hear was the white noise in his head. However, again and again he had to gasp for air. Again and again they screamed into his ears, sound cutting his eardrums. He had to use all his concentration to stop himself from vomiting.

In the end, it was all black. Nothing existed but the pain being released over and over again. His mind was in a weird limbo.

 _I know there has been and will be a time where I won’t feel pain._  

Memories of serene moments appeared. He could barely enjoy them until they were obliterated by agony.

_I know I will be stuck in this moment, until my body has broken down and can’t feel pain anymore._

All he could focus on was the burning torments enveloping his chest and face.

Despair and hope struggled against each other. Both were equally strong and thus one could not erase the other. The two were stuck in a stressful equilibrium, occupying Hak’s mind and not letting him rest in one state or the other. 

His mind withdrew more and more and yet, he could not escape. With the irregularity of the hits, the body kept its senses sharp. It was as if someone held his psyche in place, forcing it to face forward.

Strangely enough, a big part of the torture was the fact that he was powerless. He couldn't do anything. He had felt this before. It was when **he** destroyed their lives. Now, this feeling of no control was deeper and stronger. He couldn’t even move.

_They wouldn't free me even if I told them. My only way out is to endure._

-

**Thump...Thump...Thump...**

Something changed. It was a lot quieter. Hak could only hear the beating of his heart. Irritating voices didn’t graze his ears anymore. Punches had stopped provoking his body. He stayed still, but let his mind concentrate on the different sensations.

Pain was pulsating rapidly. From his head to his lower abdomen, it was all sore and stinging. His breaths were heavy and difficult. His tongue had swelled and almost clogged his mouth. Vomit and blood was all that he tasted and he longed for water. His face didn’t feel like a face anymore. It was just throbbing bulges. He hated to think how he looked like.

The ropes had loosened a bit and allowed him to slump forward. Hak opened his eyes as much as he could. His own blood painted his body. Bits and pieces of skin had been ripped off. The flesh underneath stung. Every movement triggered pain. Especially from his chest. The rib still ached from breaking apart. If he disturbed it even more violent, acute pain would be released.

Slowly, carefully he lifted his head. It was jerked back.

‘You really have balls of steel, don’t you?’ Kou had grabbed his hair and pulled it back.

‘Y’know, I don’t really believe that.’ Shinji said. ‘How about we test it?’

Hak didn’t have time to comprehend what he meant. He hadn't screamed a single time when Shinji was punching him. Now when he wanted to scream his lungs out, he didn’t have the air to do it. Pure agony shot out. He wanted to double over but couldn’t. His entire body became stiff and started to shake. The immediate stinging pain evolved into burning. The feeling was strong and took out all other sensations. It seared and started to radiate. Hak felt vomit rushing to his throat. He tried to hold it back but to no avail. He turned his head to the side and the vomit forced itself out. Every muscle in the body pushed the remaining substance in his stomach out. It wasn’t much. Everything hurt. Everything was agony.

 _Of all the limbs he could’ve used, he had to use his elbow._  

He peered at Shinji. 

 _Wipe that shit-eating grin of your damn face._  

Part of the fiery heat was his intense hatred.

_I’ll rip your goddamn arms and legs off._

If his face wasn’t all swelled up, he would scowl. The inability to do anything, to not even be able to use facial expressions, gnawed at his core. He felt the searing and stinging in his crotch crippling him even when he was sitting. It was as if he was lame.

Kou and Shinji were snickering to themselves. Shinji walked away and opened the door. The light of the torch went away. Kou must’ve extinguished it. The two exited the room and closed the door. They left Hak tied to the chair in the darkness. The pain had a tight grip and kept his body tense. He struggled to take proper breaths. Anger enveloped his heart and he pulled at the ropes. It didn’t do anything. He let out a guttural scream. For one moment the room was filled with his anger. As he got silent, it was even more empty then before. It had torn at his throat and hadn't brought any satisfaction. His head dropped down. With gritted teeth and breathing through his nose, he still denied his defeat. He was going to win this battle.

The cell door opened. Rage drenched Hak’s chest as his head shot up. It was Eun. She was carrying the same case from yesterday. He calmed down and slumped again. Eun lit the torch and cut the ropes that tied him. A wave of relief swept through him. He carefully brought his sore arms forward. He massaged his wrists, enjoying being able to turn them.

‘Can you stand up?’ Eun asked. She didn’t sound concerned.

He gently moved his legs. Pain started to boil immediately. Every movement fueled the aching in his testicles. He took a deep breath and ignored it. He ignored his burning crotch, the stinging flesh wounds and the throbbing swellings.

_I’m strong._

He put weight on his feet. They were weak and unsteady. He wobbled. Eun supported him from the back. It was a slow and painful walk over to the back of the cell. He fell right down by the wall. Fireworks of pain exploded all over. Hak groaned. He leaned back against the wall, stretched out his body and closed his eyes. All his brain was thinking about was that damned hurt crotch.

‘Can you please turn around so I can examine your stitches?’ Eun sat down in front of him and put down her bag.

Despite her ¨please¨, she sounded detached. Hak glared at her. He was sick of being at someone’s mercy. It didn’t matter that she had good intentions, he felt vulnerable. Eun noticed his reluctance and sighed. From her bag she pulled out a loaf of bread. It was big. Hak stared wide eyed at it. He almost drooled. He had assumed that the pain in his stomach was from the torture, but no, it was hunger. He was starving. She handed it to him. He grabbed it without a moment’s of hesitation. Ripping of a piece with his teeth proved to be difficult with a swollen face. He got a piece smaller than he wanted. It was difficult to get it passed the bloated tongue. He barely chewed before he swallowed. He was about to choke but he forced it down and took another bite. Opening and closer his mouth hurt. He had to take it slow, much to his dismay. The bread was tasteless but the mere texture of it was delicious. The resistance it did against his teeth was satisfying.

‘While you eat, may I take a look at your stitches?’ Hak complied and turned around, focusing only on the bread.

Apparently some of the stitches had been ripped open. Eun started to sew his skin back together. After, she disinfected the stitches again. She made sure no dirt made its way to the flesh.

Hak consumed the loaf quickly, and irritated that he had nothing more. Still, he was grateful. 

‘Thank you for the bread.’ He said, almost in a whisper. His voice was raspy. Talking felt weird with his face current state.

‘You’re welcome.’ Eun replied. ‘You can turn around now.’ Hak huffed. It was bothersome to move his body, even if it was only an inch. As he faced her she held up a rag. 

‘I’m going to wipe away the blood.’

Hak closed his eyes. His face relaxed as the rag made contact with his skin. Carefully she began to clean his face. It felt like heaven. It was soft and soothed his irritated skin. When Eun pulled away, a hint of disappointment dropped in Hak’s stomach. She took a small box from the case and opened it. It contained cream. She swiped two fingers on it and brought it up to Hak’s face. She anointed the cream on his swellings. Her hands were skilled, it felt like a massage. His breathing had calmed down and his whole body slowly started to relax. She wiped her hands and dipped another rag in a bottle containing some kind of liquid. She dabbed the flesh wounds on his chest and abdomen. Hak winced and pulled back a bit.

‘I need to disinfect it.’ Eun said.

‘Yeah, sorry. Just a reflex.’ He apologized.

It felt awkward having a woman sit between his legs and concentrate on his bare chest. He looked down at her. If it wasn’t for her voice, he would still think she was a man. It was the first time he got a good look at her. A tingling feeling started to brew in his chest. It was familiar. Hak hated that he got it now, but he was human after all. Eun put down the cloth and grabbed bandages. She started to put them on his injuries. Her gentle hands only made the feeling worse. Hak tried to think of something else.

‘Is Jae ha okay?’ He blurted out in attempt to clean his thoughts.

‘Huh? Oh, Ryokuryuu.’ Eun hesitated to answer. Hak’s hope for information dwindled.

‘He’s had an audience with the High Priestess. I don’t know much else.’

‘Who’s the High Priestess? What’s her job?’ Hak asked. His focus had quickly shifted. He was surprised that she had told him anything at all.

‘She’s our leader. Her rank comes right after the Dragons.’ Eun rushed with the last bandage. She threw everything back in her bag and stood up. Hak despaired.

‘Wait…!’ He reflexively reached after her. His body did not enjoy the sudden movement. Eun looked down at him. He couldn’t tell what her expression meant. 

‘I have a sister to look after. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ She exited the cell. Hak slumped back at the wall. The feeling he had towards her was different from before.

 _I can’t believe I’m getting attached to her. This is pathetic._ He covered his face with his hands. _She was nice to have left the torch lit._ He sighed. _At least now I know Jae Ha is okay. He might be planning something too. I just have to power through this._

His crotch continued to sting and dull pain pulsated throughout his body. He looked at the chair where he had been. His blood stained it and the ground under. To the side he could see his vomit. He quickly turned away his gaze. He leaned sideways to the wall and held his arms around him. He froze. His ripped robe laid a meter ahead of him. To him it looked like a mile. His eyelids were heavy. He stopped resisting them and let them close.

At least he was blessed with sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I'm not a man so I obviously don't know how accurate the ¨crotch pain¨ is. But I did my research so I tried my best!


	3. Day 3: Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young lil Hak incoming.

‘I’m thirsty.’ Hak mumbled.

He sat slumped against the wall, head down, eye’s half open and stared at nothing. He had no concrete memories of sleeping, but he guessed he had been. He hadn’t been moving an inch in hours. The rats were no longer afraid of him and ran around close by. Sometimes even on him. He felt that the bruises had eased up a bit.

Footsteps beyond the door were closing in. Hak instinctively pulled back against the wall. A cramp formed in his chest. The door opened and the guards walked in. Their heavy footsteps scared the rats away.

‘Ok, big boy, stand up.’ Shinji said and unfolded a piece of cloth he had been holding. Hak glared at him.

‘Leave me alone.’ He spat. It didn’t sound threatening as the swellings slurred his breaths.

‘Oh, don’t be like that.’ Kou smirked. ‘We have so much fun planned.’

‘Yeah, and it’s all for you.’ Shinji approached Hak and covered his head with the cloth.

Hak tried to shove him away but he grabbed his hands. Shinji pulled the arms to the side and grabbed his head. He slammed Hak’s head against the stone wall. Hak’s inflamed face burned at the violent movement. He tried to resist but his arms were weak and sore. He couldn’t see anything. The cloth irritated his skin and the sweat from Shinji’s hand seeped through.

‘Kou, helped me with big boy.’ Shinji said.

‘Yeah, yeah.’ Kou walked over to them. He tied Hak’s wrists together tightly. They then pulled him up. Hak tried weighting down but the two were strong. As they got him on his feet, they spun him around a few times. He lost all sense of direction.

‘Come on, start walking.’ Kou said and tugged on his arms. Hak attempted to ground his feet but the two guards dragged him forward. His tender body ached at the forced actions. He stumbled forward as the guards led him.

They didn’t go far, but Hak had no idea where they went. Only little streams and dots of light shone through the cloth. They forced him down and his back slammed against a wooden board. It was not wide enough for him and his skin chafed against the edges. It wasn’t sandpapered and splinters dug into his skin. They pulled the arms to the side and tied one of them to the board. They untied his wrists and tied the other arm to the other side. His body was stiff all over and his position prevented movement. As if that wasn’t enough, the cloth covering his head itched his nose and forehead.

_This all must be bad karma._

It was an easy way to give reason to the situation. Anxiety started to swirl around in his chest and it was as if a stone dropped in the pit of his stomach.

’We figured that you must be thirsty.’ It was Shinji’s voice. It was distant, just like the rest of the world. ’We will be so kind to let you have all the water in the world.’ He was amused.

One of them grasped Hak’s head firmly and held it still. He tried to wriggle himself free. It was no use. He heard the other one walking towards him. The person stopped above him, partially blocking the light. He registered the sound of water falling and half a second later it hit his face. Seeping through the cloth and filling it up. Hak inhaled and held his breath. The water forced its way up the nose and clogged the ears. Eventually he was forced to exhale. In attempt to take another breath, water rushed into his mouth. It tasted like dirt and made him gag. The cloth also stuck itself to his mouth and nose. It only let through water. Air had quickly disappeared from his reality. The sudden lack of it sent him in an instinctive panic. He tried to get up but the ropes wouldn’t let him move an inch. Resisting them burned the skin. It will be over soon. Just like before it will be over. Think of something else! The water kept coming. Disorienting him and keeping him stuck in this prolonged form of drowning. His chest started to hurt. It felt like it dragged itself inwards. He was choking. He wanted to scream ¨stop¨ but he couldn’t. The frustration of not being able to move, scream, or breathe itched all over his body. He thought that he was powerless before, but this was a far greater despair.

Hak had lost all sense of time. He didn’t know how long it lasted. When the water cascade stopped and he coughed out all the water, he was only anticipating more. His breath was loud and shaking.

‘So do you wanna talk?’ It took Hak a second to process what the guard said.

_SHUT UP!_

He wanted to scream at them, to say something that would show that Hak still had power. The thing was though, he didn’t have anything. Both the guards and Hak understood that too well. He remained quiet.

One of them sighed after a moment. Hak heard the two walking away from him. The footsteps became distant. A door opened, then closed. He was left there on the board alone. His body had become tense and heavy. It was cold too, especially his chest and head. Hak opened his eyes. No light could be seen through the cloth. There had been times when Hak had felt defenseless. These days however, he actually was. These people could do whatever they wanted to him.

_This all just feels like a prolonged death. Yeah, that’s it. I’m dying. But they won’t really kill me. They just need information is all. And I just need to endure this._

The only thing accompanying his thoughts was the sound of rats. Their little feet moved quickly. They were the only good things in that dungeon.

It was as if time stood still. It seemed like Hak would be stuck on that board forever.

_I want out. I wanna get out of here. But how do I do it?_

_How how how how how how how how how_

_I don’t want to be here!_

_JUST GET ME OUT!_

-

Hak’s stomach churned as he entered the hut. It was placed far off from the village and didn’t look very welcoming. Inside, scratches painted the walls and moss grew in the cracks. The floor had long scrapes from the door leading all the way in. It was a corridor with a cell to the left in the beginning. The wooden stool and so-called bed behind the bars were falling apart. From there he could smell a stark stench of urine. Further down there was another room, far more vile than the cell. He heard distressed muffled sounds. It was loud cries that desperately wanted to be answered. Hak would soon learn to ignore them. The unpleasantries of the hut did not comfort him. As he passed the cell and nearing the other room, he got a cold sweat. He made an effort for it not to show. He has to take things like a man. Although, being only thirteen, hiding one’s expressions is tough. He entered the room.

‘Hak, you’re late.’ Mun Dok leaned against the wall across the room with his arms folded. He was holding a whip.

‘Yeah, yeah.’ Hak wanted to brush it off and sound casual. It proved difficult as the back of a man grabbed his eyes. His arms were tied together with a rope that hung from the ceiling. His feet didn’t even touch the ground. The bonds on his wrists had scraped the skin open and blood poured through. His back was covered in old scars, but other than that he seemed physically fine. The man had stopped whining when Mun Dok spoke. You could see his muscles tensing up. Hak was used to seeing people in captivity, it wasn’t anything new. What he wasn’t used to was the teeth, parts of skin and flesh, blood and vomit that decorated the room. He gulped and pulled back.

‘You’ll get used to it.’ Mun Dok said with a discreet tone of sympathy. Hak cursed himself for being scared. ‘It’s about time you learn about these things.’ Mun Dok approached Hak.

‘I don’t get why we’re doing this. It’s illegal.’ Hak pointed out, trying to get out of this without looking weak.

Mun Dok stopped. He looked at Hak with surprised eyes. He then sighed and leveled his face with Hak’s.

‘I did tell you from the very beginning that you aren't allowed to speak of this to anyone.’ He said. ‘I will clarify once again that this includes King Il as well. Don’t tell Su Won or Princess Yona either. Doesn’t matter that you’re friends.’

‘Then why are we doing this?’ Hak exclaimed.

_Damn, that was too emotional._

‘We’re the Wind Tribe! We are loyal servants to King Il, so why are you, a general, doing things that’s against the law?’

Mun Dok looked to the side and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment and then returned his gaze to Hak.

‘All of the generals are doing this.’ Hak could feel his eyes widen. ‘Yes, we have sworn our loyalty to the King but we also have a duty to our own. Criminals roam free without punishment and that’s not something I can abide. Maybe one day his ideals will become true, but I can’t sit and wait for that to happen.’ Mun Dok’s eyes were determined.

Together with those words, he intimidated Hak. He avoided his gaze.

‘That day will never come if you continue like this.’ Hak half-mumbled.

Mun Dok stood up and walked over to the hanging man. He must have heard everything. Mun Dok slapped the man’s back and let his hand remain on the skin.

‘This man raped Haneul.’ Mun Dok’s voice was calm and low but the words made greater impact than the previous ones. It sent chills throughout his body.

An image of Haneul appeared in Hak’s mind. She was cheerful and eccentric, always had crazy ideas. He remembered one night when all the womenfolk of the village gathered at her family’s house. Something had happened to her but no one would tell. She recovered, returned to her normal, happy self. However, she would never go on adventures again, she would never be too close to a man, except for her father and brothers, and she always bathed alone.

_So that’s what happened._

The back of a man that Hak first saw as innocent and vulnerable, turned into something evil. Hak clenched his jaw and flared his nose.

‘Haneul is not his first victim either.’ Mun Dok continued. He dug his nails in the criminal’s skin. ‘I can’t let a man like this go unpunished.’ He dragged his hand down, tearing skin apart. The criminal whined in pain. ‘Then I myself would be to blame. Would you let him go?’ He looked at Hak. He stood still, uncomfortable for being put in the spot.

‘No, I wouldn’t but I don’t know if this is the right way.’

‘What would you have me do?’

‘I-I don’t know-’

‘Hak, one day someone will hurt you or someone you love, and you will have to be ready. Ready to take action.’ Mun Dok placed himself a few feet behind the rapist.

‘You’ll understand.’

Mun Dok raised the whip.

A loud crack resounded and a muffled scream filled the room. It rang in Hak’s ear.

-

The slamming of the door brought Hak back to reality. Feet approached him. He knew what was coming.

_I’ll manage._

‘Are you ready for another round or do you wanna spill the goods already?’ Shinji sounded cocky like usual. I can’t believe that I’ve been the one with the cocky voice.

Hak remained silent. He thought of Yona and the others.

_I may be useless to them but I won’t fall lower than that. I won’t turn on them._

_I’ll manage!_

It didn’t matter that he had experienced it before. The lack of air and the feeling of drowning still came as a shock. It was relentless. The water would stop for a second only to come back. It left no time to breathe or even to remember how breathing felt like. Finally it would stop for a few seconds. Hak would gasp and breathe quickly. The damp cloth stuck to his tongue, giving an unpleasant sensation as Hak inhaled.

During these short moments of breathing, the guards would ask. Hak ignored them. He didn’t want to think about them. He thought he heard them taunt and even one might’ve spit on him. Didn’t matter. They didn’t exist. The water came back too soon.

This cycle was unforgiving and long. At one point they poured boiling water on Hak. He screamed and the water not only burned his face but also the inside of his mouth. The ice cold water that followed didn’t relieve the pain but made it worse. It wouldn’t stop. It just wouldn’t stop.

‘Come on, Thunder Beast! That bitch can’t be worth this much!’

‘You’re a slave. You’ve never stood up to yourself. Now’s your chance to do it!’

‘Are you gonna let that bitch decide your fate?’

‘You both are a part of a dying kingdom. Why protect it? A new era is here and you can be a part of it. Just tell us where we can find that skank and her friends.’

Hak loathed them. He wanted to bash their heads in, but the water kept coming. He kept drowning. It felt like an eternity. In the end, part of his mind actually believed it. That it would never stop, unless he told them what they wanted. He couldn’t do that. He’d rather die than talk. It was frustrating knowing that all of this could be over by saying one thing. The fact that Hak was at the mercy of these men was humiliating.

_If I just say it, it would be over. If I just said it. But I won’t. Of course I won’t. I won’t!_

-

He was sitting down, leaning against the wall, staring at nothing. His hands chained again. Rats didn’t run around. No guards could be heard at the other side of the door. Being back and alone in his cell should’ve brought him rest. Hunger kept him awake. His stomach was grumbling and twisted. Then there was his mind. His thoughts were deafening and giving him a headache.

_I’ve never felt like this I didn’t know I could be this vulnerable What am I supposed to do I wasn’t going to die but I was dying and I really believed it I believed it was the end of me and they’re going to do it again tomorrow What are they going to do then I’m completely powerless I’m a captured pig in their eyes When even is tomorrow Is it already here No please no I wanna rest just leave me here alone please I could just tell them our rendezvous point No I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t They’ll rescue me Yeah they’ll come here and rescue me They’ll give me my woldo* so I can cut these sons of bitches open But when will they come They don’t know where I am I don’t know where I am Jae Ha is here too They should be able to sense him so why aren’t they here yet And I’m so hungry I want to eat Yoon was supposed to cook that boar we killed It would’ve been so delicious so juicy and savoury Yoon would make us riceball later for lunch They’re so good I want food They’ll probably starve me They won’t give me anything I’m just gonna have to live with it It’s part of the torture I can’t take this anymore I don’t wanna do this but I can’t get out What am I supposed to do I just-_

_I CAN’T STAND THIS ANYMORE_

The creaking of the door relieved Hak of his thoughts. In the midst of the anxiety, things started to ease up. He looked at Eun who had entered the room. He let out a sigh of relief.

‘Hey.’ He breathed.

‘Hey.’ Eun mumbled. She sat down by him and put her bag down. She was different. Her mouth was slightly bending down and her eyes full with thought. She seemed worried.

She took from her bag the case with the same cream from yesterday. She opened it and dabbed her fingers on it. As gently as before, she smeared the cream on Hak’s inflamed face. The small massage gave Hak comfort. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long.

‘Turn around.’ Her words were as emotionless as ever. He did as she said. She strengthened the stitches that had been strained during the day.

‘I have to ask you something.’ Hearing Eun break the silence surprised Hak.

‘What?’

‘Ryokuryuu has been acting strange, I don’t know much about it.’ Hak perked up at the mention of Jae Ha. He wasn’t surprised that he was misbehaving.

‘And ehm… They’ve sent my sister to calm him down,’ Eun started to sound anxious. ‘She’s only twelve…’ Hak was repulsed at the thought of what the cult intended.

‘Would… Would Ryokuryuu do anything to her-’

‘No.’ His answer was firm. ‘He won’t lay a finger on her. You don’t need to worry.’ Eun let out a great sigh of relief.

‘Thank you.’ She sounded happy. It was a first for Hak.

‘Can I ask you about Jae Ha’s behaviour?’ Hak had not worried much about him, considering they worship him. Hearing that he’s been acting strange sparked his concern.

‘I don’t know. They wouldn’t tell me.’

_Of course she wouldn’t know. Knowing Jae Ha, it’s part of some scheme. Hopefully._

Hak heard something being dropped by his side. He looked and to his immense joy it was a piece of dried meat. He grabbed it without thinking and bit into it. It was tough and difficult to tear a piece off. His mouth was still sensitive from the beating. Hak didn’t care and savored it.

‘I will be going now.’ Eun packed her bag. Hak turned around. His mood dropped as she walked away.

His anxiety reminded him of Yona. When he felt miserable he was always able to go to her. He would never tell her of his troubles but simply being with her calmed him down.

Eun left the room. Hak grabbed his torn robe and wrapped it around him.

_I wish Yona would wrap her arms around me._

He couldn’t help but to fantasize. If only Yona could walk through that door. She would embrace him immediately. She would be distraught.

_You're pathetic. Yona doesn’t need to be troubled by this._

However, a part of Hak longed for her empathy. He dreamed of Yona giving all of her love and attention to comfort him.

Hak covered his face with his hands.

 **  
** _Get it together! You will have to manage this alone_ **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to write a fic about Jae Ha's experience. I can say already that Eun's sister will have a huge part in it.
> 
> Since this is actually part of a larger story that I haven't written, the cult is not very well described. I hope to do it more in Jae Ha's fic.
> 
> Anyway, was the waterboarding believable? I have no personal reference to go to (and that's good), so I just had to go with what articles say and stuff.


	4. Day 4: Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Bitch arrives

Hak didn’t sleep much. It felt like it still was night when the guards came. Shinji and Kou barged in. The sudden light blinded Hak. He had to squint but he saw each of them carrying two buckets of water.

‘No, no, no, no, no, no...’ He repeated frantically, though quietly, to himself. His heart went crazy and he clutched his chest in an attempt to calm it. Kou set down the buckets he was holding. He grabbed Hak’s shoulders and pulled him up. He didn’t want to stand up. His body was weak but he didn’t dare to resist.

‘Time to wash up.’ Kou said and started pulling at Hak’s trousers. Hak’s heart skipped a beat and he threw a punch at the guard. It hit him square on the jaw and he stumbled backwards.

‘What the hell?!’ He screamed. ‘We’re being nice here and letting you clean yourself up!’ Kou landed a hit in the middle where Hak’s ribs connected, knuckles first. Hak hunched over and retched. He looked up at Kou. His upper lip was bleeding and the skin above was cracked.

Shinji came forward and raised a bucket. He poured the water on Hak’s back. He gasped as the shockingly cool water hit him. His stitches and bruises started to sting. Shinji pushed Hak back against the wall. Another wave of ice cold water hit him. He put his hands up and turned his head away. His skin started to ache. While he was looking away and enduring the cold, Kou took his chance. He ripped off his pants. Hak’s breath stopped. He didn’t have time to shield himself as more water was thrown at him. His whole body was chilled. He started to shake profusely. He sat down and positioned his knees in front of him.

Something soft and relatively warm was thrown at him. Desperately he took it and covered himself. It was black robes.

‘We’ll temporarily unchain you so you can put those on.’ Kou said. ‘Don’t think of doing anything funny. You’re too weak.’ Hak would never admit it, but he agreed to those words. He did nothing to resist them.

Hak had forgotten how pleasant it was to have proper clothes on. It didn’t brighten his day much though. Blindfolded, he was led somewhere else. They went up stairs and exited the dungeons. Despite not seeing anything, Hak could figure out that the building was big. It took a few minutes to reach their destination. He memorized the amount of steps and turns.

_I doubt I’ll get the opportunity to use that knowledge._

They forced him down on his knees and uncovered his eyes. The room was a stark contrast to where he had been. It reminded him of Hiryuu Castle. Those days felt like a distant dream.

The carpet had a deep, red colour. A long table was placed in the middle, stretching from one side to another. On it, a tea kettle, cups and refreshments were placed. To the left was a slide door. Shadows of plants on it hinted that it lead to an inner garden. The tapestry on the other walls depicted great trees from which cherry blossom petals fell. From the trees leading upward rose a red dragon that made its way to the ceiling. There it’s head was surrounded by clouds.

_Why would they bring me here?_ Hak was anxious. _Maybe I’ll get to meet Jae Ha._

Across from Hak a door slid opened. Shinji grabbed his head and forced him to bow. He heard someone enter the room. The sound of heavy fabric dragging against the carpet revealed that it was a woman.

_The High Priestess. Finally I get to meet the bitch._

Hak glanced up and saw the Priestess sitting down by the table. The skirt was red. He heard someone pouring tea. A quiet moment passed as the Priestess sipped the beverage. The air was thick with anticipation. Hak felt the familiar and missed aggression returning to his veins. The Priestess exhaled satisfied and put the cup down. Hak’s whole body got tense and his head jerked up. He caught a glimpse of her before Shinji shoved his head back down. Her hair was tied up and her hanbok* was in red and purple shades.

‘Show respect!’ Shinji hissed in Hak’s ear.

‘I can show respect to a pile of shit.’ Hak muttered. He wasn’t quiet enough and Shinji smacked his head.

‘Both of you, behave.’ The Priestess said. Her voice was cold.

Shinji got down on his knees with haste and bowed his head. He still kept an eye and a hand on Hak.

‘Hak, raise your head.’ The Priestess ordered. Hak did so and glared at her the moment they meet eyes. She didn’t look away. She stared back at him with pride. A servant was sitting on the side behind her.

‘Do you find this room to your liking? You haven’t been in a this kind of environment since you were chased out of the castle, I presume.’ A sneer hid behind the Priestess’s stern expression. Hak felt the irritation in his skin but he didn’t respond. He was too tired.

_Stop acting like I’m inferior to you._

__

‘I must commend you. You haven’t given us anything. Despite the agony that we’ve put you through. Ryokuryuu predicted as much.’ The Priestess said. Hak snapped up at the mention of Jae Ha.

‘But that’s why I’m here. I’ve grown impatient. I want the information now. I decided that it was best for me to handle this myself.’

‘Where’s Jae Ha?’ Hak blurted out, ignoring her words.

‘Do not talk unless given permission.’ She scolded him. Shinji smacked him again on the head. He resigned.

‘Hak, I order you to disclose the location of Hiryuu and the other dragons.’

_Order? Who does she think she is?_

‘I won’t talk until I’ve seen Jae Ha.’ He barked.

_She can go straight to hell._

The Priestess sighed and closed her eyes. She raised her hand. The servant behind her walked over to Hak. He grabbed a drinking pouch that hung from his belt. He handed it to Kou. Shinji grabbed Hak’s head and pulled it back. He also grabbed his jaw and forced it open. Hak tried to pull away but Shinji’s grip remained firm. The fingers on the jaw pushed the lips in on the teeth. The hair was stretched, and ached when he moved. His neck stiffened. Kou jammed the opening of the pouch in Hak’s mouth. He gagged and felt like vomiting. The liquid rushing in was tart. They pulled out the pouch and forced his mouth shut. He tried to spit it out, but only a little escaped his lips. It was inevitable that he swallowed some. They let him go and he doubled over. He coughed violently and spit out the leftover liquid. He remained facing down and focused on his breathing.

_That was most definitely poison._

‘Hak. Look up.’ The Priestess ordered. Hak huffed. Shut up. ‘Look at me!’ Shinji pulled Hak’s head up. The Priestess looked like Hak didn’t just get assaulted on her command.

‘Your nerves will soon ache.’ She looked down at him. ‘It will feel like they’re on fire.’ Anxiety bubbled up from Hak’s chest all the way to his throat. He wanted to throw up. Literally, as that would rid him of the poison.

‘I have the antidote, and it acts as quickly as the poison.’ The servant put down another pouch on the table. ‘I will give it to you when you have told us what we need to know.’ Hak furrowed his brow and got up on one knee. He leaned towards the Priestess. Shinji grabbed him and tried to pull him back.

‘You can shut your whore mouth!’ He growled.

_When the pain comes, I just need to ignore it._

‘Quiet!’ Shinji started to pull on Hak’s hair. Hak flung his head backward and hit Shinji’s face. He lost his grip. Hak heaved over the table. He looked right into the Priestess’ eyes. She didn’t move an inch. Her back was straight and she looked at Hak with unwavering authority.

_I’ll make you back down._

__

He spat at her. She jerked her head to the side. The gob hit her cheek and slowly slithered down. She visibly clenched her jaw and her expression turned dark. The servant rushed to her side and wiped away the spit with a cloth. Hak was pulled back by Kou and slammed into the ground.

‘You insolent piece of shit!’ Shinji growled. Kou punched Hak square on his back. Hak could feel the stitches opening slightly.

‘Everybody, calm down.’ The Priestess said, with a hint of exasperation. Hak glanced up, wearing a smirk. She stood up and walked around the table. She gestured for the guards to back away. They hesitated, but followed the order. Hak sat up on his knees and held steady eye contact with the Priestess. Faint irritation painted her face. Hak was amused. For the first times in days he felt good.

‘Hak.’ She sat down in front of him. ‘Focus on your mouth.’

_What?_

‘Doesn’t it sting?’ He licked the top of his mouth. It did sting. The more he thought about the more it hurt. ‘Now to your neck. Feel how the stinging grows and starts to burn.’

Now she had made him aware of it. All over his body, it felt like he was being pricked. It was faint at first but the more he thought about it, the more apparent it became. It wasn’t on the skin, nor under it. He couldn’t quite tell but it was precise. A thick headache started acting up too. He took a breath and closed his eyes.

_Everything is fine._

He looked up at the Priestess.

‘This is nothing.’ Hak said. Along with pain, dread radiated in his chest. She leaned forward and grabbed Hak’s jaw. He didn’t pull back. He was busy focusing on controlling the pain that was building up.

‘Your breath is shaking. You’re at your breaking point.’ Her voice was low and her eyes piercing. ‘Despite your aggression, you resign easily.’ His mouth started to burn, his throat and chest followed. His whole body warmed up. ‘Tell me, what is your relationship to the dragons? To Hiryuu?’

‘Her name is Yona!’ Hak exclaimed. The words came out louder than expected. His arms was twinging. He wanted to scratch them. To scratch the pain away. He fiddled his hands, furious at the chains stopping them. He slumped down his head in pain.

‘What about the relationship they have to each other?’ The Priestess pushed his head back up, forcing him to look in her eyes. Hak breathed deeply through his nose. He felt his face heating up. Random muscles around the body started twitching.

‘What are her strengths? What are the other dragons strengths? How do they fight?’ Hak grimaced in pain and wanted to curl up. The Priestess held his head in place. Every nerve in his body was pulsating. His heart was beating like crazy. His breath was all that he could control.

‘Hak, you need to understand that you’re mine.’ The Priestess got closer to Hak. He could feel her breath. ‘You need to understand that, given time, I can make you do anything.’ Hak shook his head violently and she lost her grip. He leaned down, his back arched and grunted. His whole upper body was searing.

‘I have a lot of time. I can keep torturing you for months.’ Her voice was calm. A stark contrast to the chaos happening in Hak’s body. All the agony from the past few days came rushing back. Searing, burning flesh, nausea, no air to breathe,. He gritted his teeth. It felt like his stomach twisted in a knot.

_I hate you. I’ll kill you. I’ll chop you up into pieces._

The Priestess leaned down beside Hak. She laid her hand on his cheek.

‘So far we haven’t done any permanent damage. But if you continue to resist, you will lose limbs.’’ Hak’s breath stopped. It was as if something held his lungs in place.

_No. No. Don’t do- You-you won’t! I’ll get you first!_

He forced himself to inhale and exhale. It was no longer automatic, he needed to tell himself to breath. His face crinkled.

‘Hiryuu would have to discard you then.’ Her voice was sharp and clear.

_She won’t-I won’t lose any limbs!_

The searing had enveloped Hak’s world. He wanted to ignore the Priestess’ words. He wanted to only focus on breathing.

‘Or maybe she is a caring person. She will throw away her life to take care of you.’

_She would. But I won’t let her. I-I-_

__

_This hurts, it hurts so much._

__

_I can’t._

‘White...Snake...’ Hak managed to say. It was guttural. ‘He’ll mess you-he’ll tear you apart.’

‘Oh, really now?’ The Priestess caressed his cheek. ‘How will he do that?’

‘He- he charges every time… He’s reckless- He’s strong...’ Hak’s voice was breathy. It hurt to talk. ‘His arm is the strongest weapon.’ Right after he said that, he screamed. His whole body was in agony.

_I can’t talk. But I have to. But I can’t I have to I can’t If I do it I’ll get better I have to talk I have to talk I have to talk!_

‘Shin-Ah… He-he’s quick… and silent. You won’t see him coming-’ Hak coughed. ‘He won’t use his power… He’ll finish you before that...’

‘Considering we took you and Ryokuryuu down, I think we can make him use his power.’ The Priestess said. Hak glanced up at her. His vision was hazy.

‘It will be the most agonizing thing you’ll experience… and the last.’ His breaths were loud and shaky.

_It will be over soon._

‘If you try to hurt Yona or-or Yoon... Zeno will protect- them. It- it’s all over...then...’ Hak might as well have been on fire. ‘Yo...na...Yona will-she will shoot you down. Or cut your throat...She-she’s a warrior...’

‘Now give me the antidote!’ Hak wailed.

‘Reveal their location.’

‘I don’t know!’

‘If that’s the case, why didn’t you say so in the beginning?’

_Because I kinda know. But they could be anywhere! But they’re probably there… I can’t say it!_

‘You wouldn’t have listened-’ Hak started coughing violently. His throat was strained and dry. After that he started to wretch. He felt vomit gulping up his throat. He tried to force it out but nothing came.

‘Give him the antidote.’

A bitter liquid was forced down his throat. He swallowed as much as he can. Nothing changed. The pain continued to rage on. He closed his eyes and focused on the noise in his head.

_It’s gonna be over It’s gonna be over It’s gonna be over It’s gonna be over_

He lost track of time. It seemed to move fast and slow. Gradually, his burning mouth began to soothe. It took time, but a nice, caress-like feeling swept through his body. His breathing became stable. The breaths were deep and calm. He relaxed his muscles only to find that he could relax them even more.

‘Hak,’ The Priestess’ voice was annoying.

Hak wanted to stay in his little world, that eased up more and more.

‘Look at me.’ She lifted his head by the chin.

The sight of her got his blood boiling. He wanted to attack her.

_Even if my hands are tied, I can use my legs._

He hated her with a passion.

It didn’t matter. Hak’s body was exhausted in a way he’d never experienced before. His mind could barely keep a tight grip on the hatred. It felt like it was gradually turning into mush.

‘Tomorrow you will be transported to Hiryuu Castle.’ The Priestess said. Hak’s stomach turned cold. ‘If you tell us Hiryuu’s location, I will keep you here. You will be treated well.’ His breath halted and eyes widened.

‘If you send me you’ll lose valuable information.’ Hak blurted out in desperation.

‘The King will owe me a favor. That’s something I’ve wanted for a long time.’

Su Won’s face appeared in Hak’s mind. His stomach went cold and empty.

‘I will make sure that the news of Hak the traitor being captured will spread quickly across the country. The Dragons will hear of your predicament and come to your rescue. They will have no choice but to reveal themselves. They will come to us and we will capture them.’

Hak felt sick. An array of emotion filled every inch of his body. Disgust, hatred, fear, rage, it all pumped through his veins. His stomach pulled itself inward.

‘There you will be executed within a week’s time.’ The Priestess said and stood up.

She was so calm. It felt surreal compared to Hak’s inner turmoil. He shut himself off. He didn’t know what else to do. His eyes went out of focus. His ears let the noise go further and further away. He retreated inwards. Worry shook his entire body.

**  
** _Please don’t. I’ll do anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my personal favorite. I love seeing strong characters being totally owned by a villain. Yeah, sorry, I'm a horrible human being.
> 
> ...
> 
> Please give a kudos and comment!
> 
> P.S. Does the ending count as a cliffhanger?


	5. Day 5: Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end

His eyes seared. Having them closed only numbed the sensation slightly. He had only dozed off a few times. He woke up quickly and barely remembered that he had slept. Anxiety had become a constant state. It lingered and crawled all over the inside of his body. He changed positions frequently. He laid out straight on the hard, cold dirt floor. He laid on his back and then on his stomach. Then he curled up into a ball. After, he sat up against the wall then away from it. He held his knees in front of him then stretched his legs out. No matter what, restlessness itched. He sighed often with the occasional groan. His aching body longed for sleep but his mind denied him that.

 

_What to do What to do What to do What to do…_

 

Thoughts were crashing in his head.

 

_If I don’t comply they’ll send me to Su Won He’ll execute me Never will I ever give him the satisfaction Will they really send me Don’t they want to avoid the other nobles Then they’ll keep torturing me I can’t take much more of that I hate it I hate it I hate it If I could just kill them If I could just slaughter them These people are sick Kidnapping children Making them slaves They should rot in hell Jae Ha Jae Ha maybe can stop them But why haven’t Kija Zeno and Shin Ah sensed him already why haven’t they found us What are they doing_

_JUST COME AND GET ME ALREADY_

__  
  


The thoughts gave him a headache. His scars, stitches, bruises and swellings, they had been reduced to a mere inconvenience. He scratched his head in attempt to rid him of thinking.

 

The hours slowly crawled by. The lack of stimuli for such a long time was a form of torture in and of itself. He felt boredom dragging across his body. The darkness and silence cut him off from the outside. The rest of the world felt unreal. Like a blurry memory from a hazy dream.

 

Thirst tickled his dry throat. Hunger pulled at his stomach.

 

_Eun… Where is Eun?_

 

He missed Eun despite only having met her for a few short moments. He didn’t miss Eun for herself as much he longed for a loving, helping hand.

 

_I miss Yona._

_I miss Jae Ha, Kija, Shin Ah, Zeno and Yoon._

_I miss them so much._

Images of the Happy Hungry Bunch flowed through his mind. Kija going around making sure that their campsite is immaculate. Zeno humming on some unknown, probably ancient melody. Shin Ah saving a tiny frog from being stepped on. Yoon thinking long and hard on what to cook with so few ingredients. Jae Ha sharpening his throwing daggers. Yona struggling getting sticks, leaves and bugs out of her hair.

 

_Yona…_

The thought of her tugged at his heart. He tried to remember her. How her red hair shone in the sun. How her beautiful eyes furrow during training. How her soft skin feels against his. How with her voice she can establish authority and love. How frustrating it was that he couldn’t meet her.

 

He could hear footsteps. All of the thoughts that had raged on in his head were dispelled in an instant. It was two pairs and the rhythm was similar. His heart started beating violently. He could even hear the loud thumping. The chains started to rattle as his hands shook. His chest heaved up and down quickly. You could hear his rapid breaths. He bit his lip.

 

The door flung open. In that moment time seemed to stop. Light shone brightly and blinded Hak’s eyes. It was more hostile than he remembered it to be. His mind went blank and carefully he opened his mouth. His underlip shivered.

 

‘They’re hiding in Iseul*.’ It was his own voice, but it didn’t feel like he was talking. ‘They maybe won’t be in town cause we always move around.’ His voice quivered. ‘But they should be near it.’ His chest stiffened with angst. ‘We decided that our rendezvous point would be in Iseul.’ He didn’t look at the guards nor at anything else.

 

As if the two guards were far away, Hak heard them laugh and say thanks. The cackling stabbed his heart. His whole body went cold as his comprehension of the situation grew. At the core of his abdomen he felt despair agitate. His mind desperately tried to avoid images of **them**. Though they lingered at the edge of his thoughts.

 

The only reason he noticed that the guards left was because the room had returned to pitch black. He felt something wet push under his eyes. He heard a whimper. It didn’t sound like him at all, but it had to be. His throat felt tight and sore. He couldn’t hold it back. Tears poured slowly. They felt big and unfamiliar as they rolled down his cheek. He gritted his teeth. The air that was pushed between them had an erratic rhythm. His shoulders were shaking together with his chest jagged heaving. He balled his hands into fists. He lowered his head and pressed the fists against his forehead.

 

It all was let loose. He started sobbing and sniveling. It was disgusting sounds.

 

‘I...I-I-... I am sorry…’ His words stumbled on choked breaths. ‘Fo-for...forgive me-...’

  
_Please forgive me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A town in Kouka I made up.
> 
> So that was that. As mentioned before this is part of a larger fic, so this is not the ¨true¨ ending. I wanna write a short fic of when everything's over and Yona and Hak get to properly talk to each other.
> 
> What did you think? Was it at least semi-realistic?
> 
> And at last, thank you for reading and commenting. It means a whole lot <3
> 
> P.S. Do you think Hak feels like he should die to atone for this?


End file.
